


O Pequeno Príncipe e algumas flores

by Buubblesdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buubblesdae/pseuds/Buubblesdae
Summary: O livro preferido de Kim Jongdae era O Pequeno Príncipe, não só porque tinha uma história bonita, mas também porque era uma boa lembrança do seu melhor amigo de infância, Minseok. Nunca em toda sua vida gostou tão verdadeiramente de alguém. E quando saiu de casa, em uma manhã, a última coisa que esperava era vê-lo novamente depois de tanto tempo.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	O Pequeno Príncipe e algumas flores

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa fic está originalmente postada no Spirit. Eu fiz algumas correções antes de postar aqui. Eu espero que gostem e que seja uma leitura divertida para quem estiver lendo.  
> Obrigada!

Kim Jongdae não esperava que aquele dia seria tão especial quando decidiu sair de sua casa pela manhã para caminhar. Não houve indício algum disso desde que acordou, muito pelo contrário, as coisas não começaram muito bem. Assim que se levantou para preparar o desjejum, viu que seu gás tinha acabado. Isso não era bom, mas Jongdae se considerava alguém otimista, então apenas tomou um banho e se trocou, a fim de ir na cafeteria de aparência bucólica que tinha aberto a pouco tempo em seu bairro. Já tinha pretensão de visitá-la de qualquer forma. 

O homem tinha 27 anos e era alguém introvertido. Gostava de programas em que pudesse ficar um tempo consigo mesmo, por isso não exitou ir até sua estante de livros para escolher algum que fosse o acompanhar até a lojinha de cafés. Observou cada um dos livros, sorrindo ao se recordar de suas histórias. Parou o olhar na última prateleira quando um pequeno livro chamou sua atenção. Era O Pequeno Príncipe. Aquele livro era bastante especial e as lembranças que ele trazia tinham um tom de melancolia que era adequado para aquele dia. Acabou por escolhê-lo. 

Em pouco tempo, estava em frente ao local, cuja construção era feita em tijolinho à vista, com as janelas na cor azul e flores amarelas em volta. Assim que passou pela porta, um sininho tocou indicando que mais um cliente chegava. Dirigiu-se até o balcão onde pediu uma xícara de café e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Depois, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de uma mesinha vazia no canto, próximo a janela, de onde podia sentir a brisa fresca batendo em seu rosto. 

Conforme ia lendo as páginas, algumas lembranças voltavam a sua mente. Aquele livro não era originalmente seu, mas sim de seu melhor amigo de infância Kim Minseok. Minseok, ou Xiumin como era chamado naquele tempo, era dois anos mais velho. Eles se conheceram na escola, quando alguns meninos da sala de Xiumin resolveram implicar com Jongdae, que ao final da confusão ficou com os livros escolares todos rasgados. 

“Dá pra colar as folhas. Eu tenho fita adesiva. Vai parecer novo”. Xiumin apareceu ao lado do mais novo que recolheu, tristemente, as folhas destruídas, ajudando-o. Jongdae olhou-o com os olhos brilhando com a ideia, pelo menos assim sua mãe não o daria uma bronca. “Meu nome é Minseok, mas as outras crianças me chamam de Xiumin.”

“Oi, hyung. Eu sou o Jongdae.”

“Não tem um apelido?” O pequeno Xiumin perguntou confuso. ”Vou te chamar de Chen, Chenchen. Você tem cara de Chen.” O outro garotinho apenas sorriu para o mais velho satisfeito com sua decisão. Ele era uma criança que não falava com facilidade com pessoas desconhecidas e, por isso, não tinha tantos amigos. Então, não foi nada difícil para ele se apegar demais ao mais velho, que era sempre tão gentil e esperto. 

“Que livro é esse? É do seu ano da escola?” Perguntou notando uma capa com desenhos bonitinhos de um menininho e uma raposa. Jongdae realmente apreciava figuras em livros e achava que se aquele fosse um livro dos meninos mais velhos, o mundo era mesmo muito injusto, porque nos seus livros escolares não tinha uma figurinha sequer. 

“Não. É o meu livro preferido. O Pequeno Príncipe. Minha mãe me chama assim.” O menininho mais velho respondeu todo orgulhoso. 

“Você lê porque quer? Quantos anos você tem? Eu tenho sete e não leio.” Jongdae perguntou surpreso. Nunca em sua vida tinha ouvido falar de uma criança que lia porque queria. Sempre achou que fosse uma grande tortura, pelo menos era o que ouvia os outros dizendo. 

“Eu tenho nove anos. Esse livro é muito bom. Podemos ler juntos, se você quiser, Chenchen.”

E de fato leram depois daquele dia. Os recreios passaram a ser muito mais agradáveis para o Kim mais novo que agora tinha um amigo tão legal. Minseok era incrível, sabia jogar futebol bem, gostava de Power Rangers como ele, e era uma criança que lia. Não existia ninguém que chegasse ao seu nível para o Chen. 

“E o que significa isso de ser eternamente responsável pelo que cativas?” Jongdae perguntou sem entender uma palavra do que estava escrito, apenas entendeu que de certo a raposinha era amiga do príncipe. 

“Minha mãe disse que a gente tem que ser responsável com as pessoas que gostam da gente. Então, se você é meu amigo e você gosta de mim, eu sou responsável por você.”

“Sua mãe é inteligente, né, hyung?”

“Ela é muito inteligente mesmo. Papai sempre diz isso.”

Depois do primeiro livro, do primeiro jogo de futebol e da primeira luta de bonecos do Power Rangers, muitas outras coisas vieram, fortalecendo a amizade dos dois. 

“Eu gostei desse livro O Ouro do Fantasma. O hyung pode me mostrar outros?” Jongdae perguntou inocentemente. 

“Só se jogar futebol, de novo, comigo. Você vai no gol, tá bom?”

O Kim mais novo não era exatamente aficionado em futebol, mas gostava de ver seu amigo jogando, porque ele sempre sorria muito e gostava de vê-lo sorrir, mesmo que isso lhe rendesse alguns roxos de boladas fortes. E a melhor parte era quando a diversão acabava, assim como as aulas, e voltavam parte do caminho para casa juntos. Tinha um lugar em específico que gostava de passar, era o parque da cidade. Lá tinha duas coisas que agradavam o pequeno Jongdae. A primeira coisa era a senhorinha que vendia doces em seu carrinho de mão. As duas crianças juntavam as moedinhas que sobravam de cada dia para comprar balas de goma, Xiumin gostava, especialmente, delas. E a segunda coisa que tornava tudo aquilo mais especial era que podiam caminhar entre as flores. Chen gostava de flores e achava que elas ficavam bem perto de Xiumin. Ele parecia ainda mais fofo.

“Você devia usar flores o tempo todo, hyung.” Falou sorrindo timidamente, enquanto pegava uma florzinha amarela e colocava no cabelo do mais velho. 

“Eu gosto de amarelo. Coloca em você também.” Xiumin repetiu o ato, sorrindo em um sorriso gengival, mostrando o quanto tinha gostado do resultado de sua obra de arte. 

Jongdae se recordou de que naquela época, as crianças sempre perguntavam umas às outras “De quem você gosta?”. E esse gostar não era nada como para os adultos, era algo de deixar nervoso perto da pessoa, sorrir para ela por qualquer razão e ter como maior objetivo segurar a mão da outra. E depois de um ano na convivência de Minseok, Jongdae tinha certeza de que ele era a pessoa de quem gostava. Se pudesse compraria todos os livros e colheria todas as flores para o outro garotinho. 

“Por que o detetive era um sapo? Isso não faz sentido.” Chen perguntou depois de passar um folha do novo livro que estavam lendo juntos.

“Eu também não sei.” Xiumin deu de ombros e o outro menino concluiu que se Minseok não sabia a resposta para aquilo era porque não existia. “Você entendeu porque a luta não terminou no último episódio de Dragon Ball?” Viu o amigo mais novo negar com a cabeça, na expectativa de sua resposta. “O mundo tá mesmo misterioso.”

“Hyung, alguém já te perguntou de quem você gosta?”

“Sim, por quê? Tem alguém te irritando, eu vou lá brigar por você.” Xiumin fechou o livro na mesma hora, pronto para tomar como sua qualquer luta que fosse do Kim mais novo. 

“Não, hyung. E de quem você gosta?” Jongdae sentiu suas mãozinhas suarem ao olhar cheio de expectativas para o melhor amigo. 

“Eu gosto de você. E você? De quem você gosta?” Minseok respondeu sorrindo com bastante naturalidade, pegando o mais novo de surpresa. Seu hyung era mesmo alguém muito corajoso para falar sem nem ao menos gaguejar.

“Eu também gosto de você, hyung. Você é o mais bonito e o mais inteligente. E o mais legal também.” Jongdae enumerou nos dedos todas as qualidades de que tanto gostava no mais velho. A lista poderia ainda ser muito maior. 

“Então, a gente tá namorando?”

“Faz sentido.” O mais novo colocou as mãos no queixo, pensando. “Eu posso te beijar na bochecha, hyung?”

“Pode.” Então, Jongdae se aproximou dando um estalinho na bochecha gordinha do mais velho. Os dois menininhos estavam com os rostos vermelhos, mas ambos sorriam inocentemente. “Na boca é nojento.”

“Muito nojento. Não sei porque os adultos fazem isso. Lembra aquele livro que a gente leu? São muitas bactérias!” Deu ênfase no “muitas”, fazendo o outro garotinho concordar. 

Na cafeteria, Jongdae levantou os olhos do livro para levar a xícara até a boca, saboreando o gosto amargo da bebida. Em seguida, olhou para fora da janela e viu um menininho chorando do outro lado da rua porque seu doce tinha caído no chão. Mais uma vez, sua mente voou das palavras de O Pequeno Príncipe para suas lembranças. 

“O que você tá lendo, filho?” A mãe perguntou interessada no novo livro que seu filho levou para casa. Fazia anos que tentava incentivar o menino a ler e era tão difícil, mas um dia simplesmente apareceu com um na mão e com o tempo eles se tornaram frequentes. 

“É do Minseok hyung. Chama O mistério do 5 estrelas. Às vezes, eu não entendo direito, mas o hyung me explica.” O menino respondeu. 

“Minseok é mesmo uma boa influência para você. Que bom que ele é seu amigo.” A mãe pegou um copo para beber água. 

“Ele não é só meu amigo, mamãe. Ele também é meu namorado, sabia?”

Kim se lembrava perfeitamente de quanto sua mãe ficou pálida e de como o copo escapou de seus dedos, quebrando em vários pedacinhos. Lembrou-se, também, de que ficou de castigo durante o final de semana, e na segunda-feira antes da aula, recebeu a ordem clara de devolver o livro para Minseok e não conversar mais com ele. 

“Hyung, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.” Jongdae sentou de pernas cruzadas ao lado do amigo na hora do recreio. 

“Eu também, Chenchen. Mas pode falar primeiro.” O tom de voz de Xiumin era igualmente melancólico ao do outro. 

“Minha mãe falou para eu te devolver seu livro. Ela disse que você não pode ser meu namorado. Que não é bom dois meninos namorarem. Eu achei que para namorar, só tinha que gostar da pessoa. Eu não sei qual regra é essa. Mas minha mãe disse que se eu não obedecer vou ficar de castigo de novo.”

“Que estranho, minha mãe nunca falou dessa regra. Ela sempre disse que a gente pode namorar quem a gente quiser, mas temos que ser responsáveis com a outra pessoa. Os adultos são estranhos, Chenchen. Mas não é bom ficar de castigo.” 

“Não mesmo. Mas o que você vai me contar, hyung?”

“Eu vou me mudar.” Sua voz adquiriu um tom choroso. “Meus pais vão morar na França e eu tenho que ir junto.”

“Você tem mesmo que ir? Você pode morar em outro lugar.”

“Eu falei isso para eles, mas eles me disseram que eu preciso mesmo ir. Eu vou sentir sua falta, Chenchen. Você não quer ir junto comigo?”

“Acho que minha mãe não ia gostar muito.”

“Sabia que a França é o país do autor do Pequeno Príncipe?”

“Eu queria que a França fosse aqui e você não precisasse ir embora.” 

Os dois ficaram encarando os pés, desanimados com as atitudes dos adultos. Eles pareciam sempre querer complicar um pouquinho a vida. Toda a questão geográfica também era bem ruim. Jongdae não sabia de verdade o quão longe era a França, mas sabia que não dava para ir até lá andando e isso o deixava triste. Já tinha perdido o primeiro namoradinho e, ainda, perdia o melhor amigo. 

Jongdae decidiu fechar aquele livro que o trazia tantas memórias do passado. Não que fosse ruim, porque com 27 anos, tudo aquilo ganhou um tom de nostalgia e se lembrar do seu primeiro melhor amigo era bom. Se perguntou como estava Minseok. Desde o dia que ele se despediu, nunca mais o viu. Não era como se tivessem celulares na época. Eram duas crianças, uma de oito e outra de dez. Sabia mais ou menos o aspecto que Minseok tinha agora, porque achou-o em uma ou outra rede social. Mas não sabia o quanto o Minseok adulto ainda tinha do seu hyung querido. 

E talvez tenha pensado muito em tudo aquilo, porque quando o sininho da loja tocou indicando um novo cliente, Jongdae olhou o homem de cabelos castanhos claros que tinha acabado de entrar e mal pôde acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Claro que podia estar enganado e ser apenas alguém muito parecido com que as fotos de Xiumin em redes sociais pareciam. Mas quando o outro também o olhou, teve certeza de que era ele mesmo. Seus olhos ainda carregavam a mesma gentileza de outrora. 

— Jongdae?!

— Hyung?! 

Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, tendo a confirmação imediata de suas suspeitas. Ambos sorriram genuinamente. Uma sensação muito boa espalhou-se pelo peito de Jongdae. Sabia que um dia reencontraria Minseok e tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que o outro estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. 

“Hyung, hoje é seu último dia de todos aqui na Coréia, né?” Jongdae perguntou chutando as pedrinhas do parque. Queria muito chorar pela saudade que já batia no seu coração, mas seu melhor amigo era tão corajoso e seria igual ele. “Eu trouxe isso pra você.” O menininho estendeu as duas mãos. Na direita, tinha um saquinho de balas de goma, as preferidas do mais velho. Na esquerda um caderninho de anotações. “Isso é para você comer no avião. E isso, eu fiz pra você não se esquecer de mim.”

Minseok, todo sorridente, pegou o pacote de balas e colocou na mochila. E, depois, tomou em suas mãos o bloquinho de notas. Nele estavam alguns desenhos feitos por Jongdae e várias flores coladas. Tinha de todas as cores, especialmente as amarelas. 

“Eu gostei! Vou olhar todo o dia.” Declarou abraçando contra o peito e depois guardando. “Eu também trouxe algo para você.” Puxou da mochila o tão conhecido livro. “Foi o primeiro livro que a gente leu junto e também o autor é francês e eu vou morar na França. Então, você vai se lembrar de mim o tempo todo.”

Jongdae tentou mesmo não chorar, mas era muito difícil. Umas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. 

“Obrigado, hyung. Eu também gostei.”

“Não precisa chorar, Chenchen. A gente vai se ver de novo. Minha mãe disse que quando duas pessoas estão destinadas, é impossível separar de verdade. É só por um tempo.”

“A gente tá destinado?” Fungou o nariz, mostrando que as palavras do outro fizeram bastante efeito em si. 

“É claro que sim, somos almas gêmeas.”

Jongdae ouviu com atenção o que o mais velho disse e fez muito sentido. Ainda mais porque Xiumin era mesmo muito inteligente e Jongdae nunca viu seu hyung errar. 


End file.
